


Mirror

by Yeah_JSmith



Series: Ruff Stuff [10]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Fluff, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_JSmith/pseuds/Yeah_JSmith
Summary: After dinner, Judy and Nick make use of a feature in their new apartment.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut laced with fluff as an exercise in descriptive writing. Don't expect anything too earth-shattering. This fits into the timeline before _Quicksilver,_ but long after _All the Brighter Things._

The way he looked at her never failed to make her feel warm.

Leftovers were tucked away in their sizable refrigerator, dishes were drying in their new rack, and Nick was looking at her like she was the most important thing in the universe. It wasn’t even a sexual look (although Judy’s brain certainly wanted to interpret it that way); he was just so obviously in love with her that he’d practically painted it on his face. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth was drawn up into a soft smile, and his shoulders seemed so relaxed, like being with her in the wake of their cooperative cleanup was all he needed.

His affection for her left her stumbling, sometimes, wondering how she could ever possibly make him see that she felt the same. How was she supposed to prove herself in the face of genuine trust and love?

(Everyone felt that way sometimes, right? Or was she just being a dumb bunny?)

The step-stool was tall enough that her eyes were level to his chin when he slid close to her side. She watched the dark brown fur of his paw before he slipped it around to scritch at the base of her ears. It always felt so good, a little sharp but so gentle as he actively avoided doing damage. Her eyes closed and she sighed in pleasure, but she shot straight up again when he stepped around to press their chests together and dragged his paw around to the front of her throat.

“Have you ever thought about choking me,” he asked casually, but Judy felt anything but. She felt short of breath and he wasn’t even pushing on her neck, just gently rubbing her jawbone.

“I – a few times,” she admitted. “But I never wanted...I thought it might remind you of – you know. The Scouts. So I never brought it up.”

He laughed, the sound strangely sweet despite the topic at paw. “You’re so careful with me, Judy. _Too_ careful. Muzzling isn’t even one of my hard limits, so long as it’s me and you.”

“I know.” She _did_ know. She didn’t want to treat him like a child; he knew his own mind, and he knew what he could handle. She was wary because _she_ felt weird about it, not because she thought _he_ would. “I’m just…”

“Careful,” he finished. “Do you like the idea?”

“I don’t _dislike_ the idea of choking you. Just of harming you.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it, and I want to try. I want you to choke me tonight while we – during sex.”

Lessons flashed through her mind. Judy had learned chokeholds, back when she’d done MMA in college, and again in the academy. She still grappled sometimes at the local boxing gym and she knew all the safety procedures. She’d even looked up erotic asphyxiation a few times, to compare it to her own personal experience. She knew how it worked. She knew the signs of weakness. She knew how to make someone _feel_ like they were choking rather than actually cutting off their air. She had even, in the mirror, worked her thumb and forefinger into her own throat, just enough to get mildly lightheaded, just to see what would be necessary in the event that Nick ever brought it up and _okay,_ yes, maybe she was into it.

She pressed her paw against his chest before pushing it up and over his collar, holding it gently against his laryngeal prominence, her thumb and forefinger simply _resting_ over his jugular and carotid. Thickly, she said, “It’s dangerous. I could push here-” and here, she did so. “-and soon, you’ll get lightheaded. Or-”

She paused. Nick’s eyes looked heavy already as he pressed in _even closer,_ and she rubbed at the crotch of his pants with her knee. He panted slightly. Judy swallowed and moved her paw up toward his jaw, her thumb and forefinger now pressing into the soft tissue there. “This can be slightly safer from the right angle, but it carries a different risk. In any event, with too much pressure-”

He rutted against her gently and she thought she might die, but she continued, “T-too much pressure can...can cause the – the blood vessels in your eyes to burst...and...and the most breathplay injuries happen if the sub passes out and – Nick. Please, I’m…”

He stroked her wrist and she let go, confused and excited by the feel of him beginning to poke at her leg. How? _Why?_

“I want you to take me and choke me from behind,” he told her with a raised brow and a slightly shaky voice.

She couldn’t, not the first time. She had to see his face, so she needed to...unless…? “Then we’ll need to set up in front of the mirror so I can see your face.”

“I’ll get the mat while you get the strap-on,” he said immediately, and Judy wondered if he’d foreseen the outcome of their conversation before he’d even begun. He knew her well enough to guess accurately. It was, she thought as she watched his tail flick behind him as he walked out of the kitchen, one of his best qualities. He knew her, and he allowed her to know him.

She hoped he knew how perfect he was.

* * *

There wasn’t a sexy way to put on a strap-on. It was all buckles and adjustments and re-buckling, and Judy sort of envied Nick, who managed to look sexy with his own gloved fingers stretching his anus from the inside. It should have looked as ridiculous as her struggle with the belt, but it made her stomach burn pleasantly, a _swoop_ from her chest to her groin and through her pelvis.

In the corner where it couldn’t scare them in the middle of the night, their full-length mirror, tilted backward a little so they could both use it, gave her a two-directional view. Nick lay on his back on the soft rubber mat they used in carpeted areas, knees wide while he fingered himself, a bottle of lubricant open next to him and his eyes directly on her. She didn’t know where to look while she rolled a condom onto the dildo-like attachment to the belt: his heaving white chest? The mirror? His sly grin? His brown, bottlebrush tail twitching to the side of him? His dark paw running up and down his semi-erect penis? The point at which his fingers disappeared inside of him? It was all part of the same erotic picture, and she thought she could watch him do this forever.

She’d never, until Nick, been incredibly interested in the male form, but she knew she’d love Nick no matter what his body looked like. He was attractive because he was brilliant. Because he was funny. Because not 30 minutes ago he’d told the _worst_ joke about a three-humped camel, and now that same smile made her want to throw herself at him instead of throwing vegetables.

“I’m ready if you are,” she said, bending over to grab the lube. Nick scrambled up and pulled off the glove, eager to get started. As if he hadn’t been adorable enough already!

He leaned forward, bracing himself against the walls, one paw on either side of the mirror. Even with his short legs and bent-over position, Judy didn’t think she’d be able to safely choke him from the ground, so she dragged the step from the edge of the bed, giving herself a couple of extra inches in height, before pouring lubricant into her paw and slicking the attachment with it.

“I’m ready,” he said as she pressed the tip to the opening of his anus.

“You’ll have to do exactly what I say, exactly when I say it,” she warned, slipping into the domme persona that usually helped him fall in line. “If we want to be safe, I need you to follow my commands.”

He pressed his hips back against the short, squat toy specifically designed for male red foxes. She pinched his rear, making him shudder, and said, “I need a verbal response, Nick.”

“I’ll do as you say.”

“Good. Just watch in the mirror for now,” she began, and carefully pressed into him, listening to the slick sound and his quiet sigh.

She had to spend a moment adjusting, relearning angles and force from her new height in this new position, but her shallow, almost circular movements soon prompted a full-body twitch from her fox. He bowed his head, and as she thrusted for real, she pinched him again and snapped, “Look in the mirror.”

He moaned and did as he was told. Judy worked on finding a rhythm, gripping his hips tightly as she moved her hips in and out, the lube making the whole thing sound obscene. It felt so good to be inside him again, even if it was a toy and not her paw, to watch him shake, to watch his strong shoulders flex with movement, to hear his breaths get heavier.

She thought she could drown like this in her own heat. She slipped a paw around to rub his penis, delighted with the sound it evoked, a needy little moan that made her toes curl into grips on the stool. For a moment, she focused on the way her paw looked around his cock, the way he was _just_ beginning to leak, the sway of their hips as she fucked him harder. She wanted to look him in the eye, so she did.

And there he was, muzzle tipped up slightly, chest heaving, with his claws digging into the walls at the sides of the mirror. She could feel him quivering and desperate, the force of his breathing almost enough to throw off her rhythm. She pressed her lips to his left trapezius, a slight touch as she pushed deeper, gripping his cock more firmly and _finally_ sliding her other paw to push against his jugular and carotid as she did so. “Keep looking, Nick. Look at yourself.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he moaned, and she let it go. He was already pretty deep, edging on the subspace they’d worked so hard to get right, and Nick was perfect like this no matter _what_ he wanted to call her.

She watched him make eye contact with himself in the mirror and then trace his gaze downward to where her paw wrapped around him. She didn’t jerk him off so much as allow him to glide through her grip with each thrust of her hips, but it was working. Or maybe it was the consistent pressure against his prostate, or maybe her thumb and forefinger oh-so-lightly restricting the flow of blood, or some combination of everything, that was making him whine in his chest and writhe even as he did his best to stay still. His eyes were like stained glass. His fangs glistened with saliva. He was _gorgeous._

“You look so good,” she murmured, earning herself a genuine whimper. Whether it was from her tone or her words was unclear. She rolled her hips faster and used her thumb to massage the tip of his penis, swirling the precum in a star pattern before adding, “You’re the best, Nick. You’re so good for me. You’re always so good. I love you, my good boy, I love you _so much-”_

He cracked and shattered, shuddered, came without warning on her paw and on the mat and even a little on the mirror when their hips swayed close. She fucked him through his orgasm, thrilled by the way he groaned from the diaphragm and his claws left furrows in the cheap drywall. She fucked him until he was wrung out, messy and gasping for air, and then she came to a gentle halt, moving her paw from his throat to his chest to card her fingers through the fur there.

They breathed.

Judy pulled out of him carefully and turned him around. He followed her guidance silently, eyes still glassy, and she smiled at the almost mechanical way his paws went to remove the condom from the toy. He was coherent, then, not completely under. Skimming the edge, perhaps from the other side. With the paw not currently covered in semen, she petted the side of his muzzle, loving the way his eyes closed blissfully. Nick was magical sometimes, managing to somehow react exactly the way that would make her heart skip.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “For reminding me. That I’m good.”

“Of course you are, Nick,” she replied, and then because Nick had only halfway gotten the condom off, she teased, “And good boys clean up their messes.”

“True.” He took her paw and kissed the back of it before – _oh God –_ licking her palm, sucking each finger, and her eyes sank and her heart soared and why was this so hot, watching him clean his own cum off her paw? It should have been gross, but it made her burn a little, she was going to chew her bottom lip _right off,_ and maybe his enthusiasm – breathy little moans, gently closed eyes, all the things that turned her on – was more theatrical than genuine, but she thought she might burst anyway.

_“N-Nick.”_

Her free paw clenched, snagging a few strands of his muzzle fur, and he grinned around her paw before pulling away. His eyes, when he opened them, were clear again. He kissed her knuckles once more before dropping it, and as his paws went to finish removing the condom, he said, “You’re still worked up.”

“I’m okay,” she managed, keeping her eyes on his quick paws which were now working at the straps of the belt. Once he was done, she would have him lie down while she cleaned him. They both liked the little things, taking care of each other, loving each other. Yes, she was still immensely turned on, her clitoris still throbbing, but that would pass, or she would take care of herself later while Nick took the first shower. Sometimes sex wasn’t really about getting off so much as it was about getting _Nick_ off, watching his face as he pondered less and less and felt more and more. Watching him ride out his orgasm, helping him stop thinking for a little while. “I got what I wanted.”

“Yeah, me too,” he told her, and she believed him. She would always believe him. Trust went both ways, and he constantly made himself vulnerable for her; the least she could do was mirror that trust.

“I love you so much it hurts,” she said, pulling him in for a hug. She had yet to step out of the straps, but this was more important. He needed to know. She needed to say it. _“I love you.”_

“Oh, Judy,” he whispered into her headfur, and that was better than reciprocation. She felt him breathe in her scent, and his claws traced lines up and down her spine, and she buried her cheek in his chest to smell and feel what she could while listening to his heartbeat, and they _would_ discuss everything...but later.

For now, she just needed to hold him and love him and _be here._

**Author's Note:**

> Jay. Why are you like this. You should be asleep.


End file.
